New Orleans Is The Place To Be (2 Shot)
by xdreamofmex
Summary: Caroline realizes her feelings are more than lust, and goes to New Orleans hoping that Klaus would still want her. {The whole thing is fluff because all of us Klaroliner's need it right now}
1. Part 1

**Prompt: Caroline realizes her feelings are more than lust, and goes to New Orleans hoping that Klaus would still want her.**

**New Orleans Is The Place To Be **Part 1:****

Caroline walked down the boulevard slowly, glancing at her surroundings. She sighed, running a hand through her perfect blonde curls. She knew what she was doing was risky, and not the best decision she has ever made. She felt the pull, the allure of darkness, even after all these months later. She couldn't help but want to follow her heart, for it has never been wrong before. Caroline remembered all of those times where she let what she thought was her heart take over, even though it was her crotch that always lead her decisions. Caroline decided that she would not let her lust for Klaus fool her, and she discovered something she never knew was there.

Don't get Caroline wrong, she does not love Klaus. She doesn't. But there is something too strong to ignore. And she can't do it anymore. She can't hide. There is no where else for her to.

Mystic Falls is the past. The place that reminds her of all of her insecurities and downfalls. She never wants to go there again. The only reason she would ever step foot into that god forsaken town is because of her mother.

Whittmore is boring. Caroline cannot seem to get inspiration in the crummy walls of the college. The only thing slightly decent about that place is that they have alcohol-

Caroline stopped suddenly, due to a strong wind. She knew it wasn't the weather. She knew this wind all too well.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man asked as he walked out in front of her. His face was a light creme color, with a four o'clock shadow on the sides of his skinny face. Caroline narrowed her eyes at the stranger, knowing that this situation could only be a bad one.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. The man smiled, and took a step closer to her. His smile was devilish. Caroline knew this man only wanted one thing. And she sure as hell wasn't going to give it to him.

"I definitely would-"

There was another whoosh, and the man before her fell to the ground. Her eyes trailed upwards, and she saw Elijah standing there holding a bloody heart in his hands. Caroline's eyes widened in shock.

"Elijah?" She asked breathless. She hadn't expected him to be here of all places. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well Caroline, I was going to ask you the same question." Elijah said, a small knowing smile on his face.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Caroline started, putting her coffee cup down onto the table. Elijah waited patiently for her to continue, "So you came here with Klaus to restore his humanity..."

"Yes." Elijah said, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"And you fell in love with Hayley, who is carrying Klaus's child?" Caroline's face held disgust. Elijah almost dropped his coffee cup.

"I am not in love with Hayley." He denied quickly. Caroline rolled her eyes. "And I came to New Orleans for the gumbo." Caroline commented dryly, a knowing look confronting her features. "Stop denying it."

Elijah stayed silent, taking another sip. Caroline followed suit.

"So you fancy my brother?" Elijah asked curious. Caroline gulped and played with her fingers nervously.

"That's what I am trying to figure out. I know that I feel something for him- and not just-" She swallowed, "Lust."

Elijah gave a small smile, "Well Caroline, you have my blessing." He said honestly.

"Your blessing?" Caroline asked giggling. "Thanks..." She said playfully, taking another sip of her coffee, a smile permanent on her lips.


	2. Part 2

Caroline made her way back to the Mikealson Mansion with Elijah by her side. She took her time, trying to muster up all of the courage she had. Caroline wasn't so sure about this anymore. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if he was committing to Hayley, and that's why Elijah hadn't made a move on her?

Caroline stopped where she was on the side walk. Elijah stopped as well, and looked at Caroline in confusion. So many thoughts were running through Caroline's mind, and she wasn't so sure if she could keep on going.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Elijah asked as he took a step closer to her, all this made her do was take another step back.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Caroline asked in distress, her hands running through her blonde curls. "What if he's moved on and realized that he doesn't need me? That I am nothing to him?" Caroline's breathing was ragged, and all she could do in this moment was doubt herself.

"Caroline-" Elijah tried, but she cut him off.

"No!" She shrilled. "Oh my god... I screwed up. So bad." She continued. "Why would he want to see me- I was awful to him, I used him-" She put her hand over her face. "I am such a bitch." She felt tears trickling down her face. She took her hands away and looked at Elijah's shocked face. "I am not good enough for him." She nearly whispered. She laughed bitterly. "I was never good enough for him- for anyone."

She looked at Elijah again, "I am so sorry for bothering you." She told him sadly. "And I'm sorry for what I did to him." She wiped away a tear. "Tell him that, please?" She begged. Caroline turned was about to protest but something caught Elijah's eye.

"Brother, could you give me and Caroline a moment please." It wasn't a question. Caroline was paralyzed in her spot. She looked into the sea blue eyes she had been dreaming about for months, gasping slightly. Klaus stood in front of her, looking sexier than ever. Caroline couldn't get enough of looking at his face, her eyes recommitting everything in her memory. Suddenly remembering that she needed to leave, she took in a deep breath and tried to walk off. Klaus used his vampire speed and blocked her. She held her gaze towards the ground, knowing that if she looked at his beautiful face she would never be able to leave him.

Caroline knew this was for his own good. Even after everything Klaus had done to Caroline's friends she couldn't seem to stay mad at him for too long. If she had been honest with herself, she had always been mad at herself for wanting him. Caroline didn't want him because he was forbitten fruit. She had wanted him because of the way he treated her. For the way he looked at her, and admired her personality as well as her looks. Klaus had always been interested in the side of Caroline that nobody cared to see. She had to do right by him somehow. And this was the only way to do that. Caroline is destruction. Everything she touches she ruins. She should have thought of this earlier, but she was clouded by the thought of happily ever afters and fairytale endings. How could she be so naive to think someone like her, could ever have happiness?

"Please, Klaus." Caroline begged, trying to keep the newly fresh tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Caroline-" Klaus tried, but she cut him off.

"No okay!" She looked up, straight into his ocean eyes, pressing her thin lips together. He grabbed onto her arm. She struggled in his grasp. "Klaus just- let me go."

His other hand grasped her face, "Never." He whispered the promise.

Caroline knew she couldn't fight him anymore. She couldn't stand the thought of not being around him. So she had some bumps to get over. Like Hayley having his kid, or their inner demons. So what they had to fight; because Klaus and Caroline were prepared to do that.

They were prepared to fight against hell on earth, as long as they did it together.


End file.
